Lord Fear
Lord Fear is one of the main antagonists in the BBC TV series and videogame Ace Lightning. He leads the Carnival of Doom, and is brought into our world from a video game owned by Mark Hollander. He is voiced by Juan Chioran. Outline Lord Fear is displayed as being Ace Lightning's enemy. Sources say Lord Fear is roughly 352. He seeks to use the powers held in the Amulet of Zoar to conquer all the dimensions in the game 'Ace Lightning and the Carnival of Doom', but during the game Mark Hollander plays, during the battle between Lord Fear and Ace, lightning struck the antennae of Mark's house, which shattered the Amulet and pulled the Amulet, along with Ace, Lord Fear and his minions Staff Head, Lady Illusion, Dirty Rat, Anvil and Pigface into our world, on the terrace outside Mark's house. It's revealed here he has a limp in his right leg, caused by Ace in another dimension; he hates Ace for this, along with imprisoning him in an energy vat. Despite his wisdom and intelligence, Fear knows next to nothing about Earth's cultures. Relationships with other characters Lord Fear is shown to have a 'true' connection to Staff Head, with the latter doubling as Fear's walking stick (Fear was revealed to have been crippled by Ace some time before the show started) and acting as an arse-kisser, despite their occasional argument. Fear's also shown to (for season 1, at least) have some affection for Lady Illusion, maybe even in love, yet this went real sour in season 2, to the point where she fell for Ace, and willingly sacrificed herself for him in the season 2 finale, when she disguised herself as Ace in order to help Fear destroy Kilobyte. He also quite likes Googler, because he (imaginably) did more damage to Ace than the others, in using Zip and Snip to drain Ace's power and prevent him from flying. Despite being on the same side, Lord Fear and Kilobyte hate each other, even though they often agree with each other, such as Kilobyte giving Fear the Doom Wagon as a reward for getting Mr. Cheeseborough, Mark's science teacher who holds a grudge against Mark to help the Carnival of Doom destroy the Lightning Knights. Lord Fear often treats Anvil as a pet, due to the latter's stupidity; Fear is shown petting Anvil in episode 5, and giving him a brief loyalty in episode 26. Ranked even lower than Anvil are Pigface, Dirty Rat and Rotgut, despite Fear congratulating Rat in getting a piece of the Amulet in episode 7, which released Googler. Despite this, Lord Fear is paranoid and doesn't trust anybody. He looks down upon his minions, making his relationships with them limited, although he admires Googler and regards Anvil as a pet. Life and history Not a great deal is known about Lord Fear before season 1 started, but it's rumored that Lord Fear and Ace Lightning were friends, until Ace accidentally crippled him. Some time after this, Lord Fear and his minions stole the Amulet of Zoar, but all of them were captured by Ace and imprisoned. However, Fear escaped from prison, and then escaped from the Sixth Dimension altogether, escaping through the Datastream into our world, bringing Staff Head, Lady Illusion, Dirty Rat, Anvil and Pigface into Conestoga Hills, USA. Ace followed, and the Amulet shattered into many pieces, so Fear took his followers to the Kent Bros. Carnival (due to it resembling the Carnival of Doom). Throughout season 1, Fear devised many schemes which would result in the capture of the Lightning Knights' pieces of the Amulet, and (with some help from Lady Illusion and Dirty Rat) he eventually had all the pieces. In episode 26, Mark Hollander (a human boy who became Ace's sidekick) destroyed Lord Fear and his minions (besides Lady Illusion, who'd changed sides and joined Ace), confining them to the game. At the beginning of season 2, Lord Fear and Staff Head returned, now with three goals: destroy the Lightning Knights, get revenge on Lady Illusion and conquer the world; all this changed when Kilobyte appeared and usurped Fear. He then received the Doom Wagon as a reward for getting Mr. Cheeseborough into helping them destroy Ace and Mark. However, Staff Head began begging Fear to kill Lady Illusion for her betrayal, but he missed at every opportunity. Then, in episode 13, Lord Fear and Staff Head planned to get rid of all their enemies in one go. They sided with Ace and Mark, and destroyed Kilobyte and Fear's minions. Fear then killed Ace, but it was revealed that Ace was really Lady Illusion; in response, Fear, Staff Head and Dirty Rat escaped. In the cancelled season 3, Fear was meant to go into hiding with his remaining minions and Mr. Cheeseborough, who'd gone insane at the end of season 2. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Skeletons Category:Contradictory Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mongers Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Extravagant Category:Undead Category:Magic Category:Mutants Category:Monster Master Category:Liches